


Arc 1- Wings of Hope

by CristalizedSweet



Series: The Angels Syndicate [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Sanses and Papyruses are in this if you haven't guessed already, Alphyne, Awesome Codenames, Best friends with Edge and Papyrus, Blue can be serious at times, But still have that innocent child like charm, Edge is a tsundere, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gaster is a misunderstood pile of goop, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Humans are jerks, I'm new so please go easy on me, Might be polygamy, Might write a prequel of this, Monsters are cool, More Racism, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not really sure, Other, Papyrus and Blue knows more than they let on, Papyrus is a cinnamon bun, Protective Skellies, Racism, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader can sing, Reader is a full blown cinnamon child, Reader is reckless, Reader-Insert, Rebellion, Red is chill as with Stretch, Sans is a worrywart, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Friends, Stretch doesn't give a flip, Sucks at action scenes, There's mainly fluff, Trust Issues, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Will have some dark chappies for the sake of the plot, but a bucket full of angst, but tries anyways, i dunno, no spoilers mah dude, what's the thrill of the read if ya just read the tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalizedSweet/pseuds/CristalizedSweet
Summary: A simple mishap.A simple mistake had changed their lives forever. Now, stuck in the universe they call a nightmare, the skeleton family is faced with s l a v e r y of both monsters and humans alike.A universe where they don't belong.A universe where they begin to lose their HOPE. . .Separated and enslaved it would take years for them to reunite.And when they do they do they are brought together by an unlikely person with an army of monsters and humans by her side."Welcome to the rebellion! Let's make the whole world change!"...Will the family of skeletons help this admiring woman change the world? or...Will the skeletons fix their machine and hightail it out of this messed up universe?





	Arc 1- Wings of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! This is my first ever fan-fiction on this server and I was very excited to actually be able to write a story! This had taken a lot of time to make this and the bravery for me to actually post this chapter online... So, I hope if any of you readers decide to read my story, I would love some feedback on what you think! It would encourage me to write more! Also, I suck at puns so don't have high expectations if I couldn't have the au sanses and papyrus to pun, I'll try though... It's the thought that counts right?  
> Anyways, I had and awesome friend of mine edit this chapter so kudos to her~

* * *

 

**Arc 1- Wings of Hope**

**Chapter 1-** **White Feathers and the Hands of Rebellion**

***One day you will encounter a person who holds the key to your freedom… So, make sure to never lose sight of them for they will change both you and your family’s life forever.**

 

* * *

 

**Day- Winter 7, 201X**

**Event- Before Auction Day, The Escape**

**Place- Somewhere in Allstone Forest**

The clanks of chains resonated from the thick foliage and quiet whispers were carried by the whistle of the wind. Heavy breaths heaved out, quickened SOULs pounded in their rib cages as their dull glowing eye peered through the greenery. The sound of howls and shouts became white noise from far away…the whispers grew a little louder.

“The humans, it looks like they’ve lost us.” A slouched skeleton spoke, the tall skeleton leaned against a tree, finally revealing himself from the shadows of the foliage.

Then a stout short skeleton, sitting atop a tree branch above his taller brother, sighed in relief, “Good, we lost them for now. But we can’t risk being out here in the open. For now, let’s fine shel- “

“THERE THEY ARE! GO GET THEM!”

“How did they find us so fast?!”

“It must’ve been the collars! I knew something was off when we escaped! I should’ve done something about them when we had the chance!”

The flashes of lights blinded their field of vision and the sound of the shouting and barking came back in a rush. Men uniformed in blue cornered the two monsters by the trees. It happened all so fast that the brothers couldn’t even register the event before it was too late.

“BROTHER!”

“ **s a n s!** ”

Nets were shot from the guns; the monsters were thrown to the ground and the nets sparked with electricity. They were knocked out.

“Tch, those idiots think they can actually escape? Oi, Bucks, c’mere.”

A boy, merely the age of seventeen, stepped forward from the group of officers,” Y-yes, sir?”

The burly man, kicked the lanky skeleton’s femur,” Get these two slaves back to their cages, an’ make sure there ain’t a scratch on their boney body, ya hear? There’s an auction tomorrow an’ we need em’ all nice lookin’ for the future buyers.”

The boy flinched, nodding and raising his hand, he flicked his fingers over to the two unconscious monsters. At the motion of his fingers, the officers had moved, they hoisted each of the skeletons on their own shoulders.

 

* * *

◃♜ **TIME SKIP** ♜▹

* * *

 

**Day- Winter 8, 201X**

**Event- Auction Day**

**Place- Football Stadium**

“’m sorry bro, if i hadn’t thought of deactivating the collars we woulda been free by now.” The lanky skeleton sighed, rubbing his closed eye sockets.

The stout skeleton resting across him only shot his brother a reassuring smile, “Don’t you worry, Pappy. We proved to those humans that we’re capable of escaping. Now, we just have to think of a game plan. First, find a way to deactivate these collars, get them off, plan for an escape, and find the rebellion.”

The two skeletons were back in their cell. They were placed behind a large stage with other cages situated beside them. It was freezing out and unfortunately for the confined slaves they could either only freeze to death or bless their luck for having fur. The only exceptions were the skeleton brothers, the frigid cold was a familiar feeling they have grown accustomed to.

Pappy, also known as Papyrus, opened an eye socket and supplied his brother with a tired smile, “nyeh, i guess you’re right bro… you really are cool, still keepin’ you chin up high despite our current situation.”

The stout skeleton named Sans, had blue eye lights that sparked with a small fire as the skeleton beamed at his brother, crossing his arms against his chest and nodded, “Why of course, I’m the coolest, Pappy! I just hope we don’t catch any of those humans’ attention… It would be quite troublesome to adjust our escape plan if we were to get bought.”

Papyrus shrugged, “we’ll find a way, bro, I got your back.”

 “Thank you, Pappy, I-”

_Flap…_

_Flap…_

_Flap…_

The sound of heavy thuds filled the air, causing the brothers to look up curiously, their vision was somewhat blinded by the sunlight as they strained their eyes to see through the bright light. It was just a glimpse… but they swore they saw an angel pass by them in a blur along with a blue and white-like tail following behind. The long white wings seemed to sparkle like platinum in the sky and the figure was hardly imperceptible to the eye… Then as fast as the mysterious being had showed up, it also disappeared in a flash. Leaving only a feather to float down.

“D-did you see that Pappy? It looked like an angel! L-look it’s their feather!” Sans gushed out, his blue eye lights turned into the shape of stars.

Pushing himself up onto his bare feet, the stout skeleton stood on the tip of his metatarsals, reaching out his arm between the bars of the cage, the falling feather was caught between his thumb and his index finger. Letting out a satisfied hum, the skeleton beamed and showed it to his amused looking brother. The feather was warm against his phalanges as if it were pumping with life, the whiteness of the feather seemed to be radiating… or was it just simply reflecting the sun’s light?

“good catch bro, you know what they say, if you catch a feather it brings you good luck.” Papyrus lifted his phalange and lightly caressed the soft bristles.

Sans blinked owlishly, childish awe present in his eye lights as he twirled the feather by its stem, “W-wowie! I didn’t know there was a saying like that!”

Papyrus chuckled, basking in his brother’s childish personality before it would disappear, “well, i did hear this saying from a couple of monsters out back. they sure are hopeful.”

The stout skeleton rolled his eye lights, “Why of course they have to be hopeful brother! We shouldn’t even be down in this dump! These irksome collars and cages are the things keeping us here!”

Papyrus felt a smile tug up his teeth as he watched his brother go into one of his monologues.

“We will find a way to show these humans- er, well the ones who aren’t also in cages-, that we won’t let these nullifying collars weigh us down! The rebellion is out there somewhere, and I believe that we’ll be able to find them and rid this place of slavery! And with my help, the Great and Magnificent Sans, they will be able accomplish anything! Oh, and you’ll also be by my side, brother!”

Papyrus chuckled, his eye lights filled with admiration, “you’re so awesome bro. with your help everything changes.”

Sans puffed his chest and crossed his arms, “Of course, I’m awesome, Mwehehe!”

The sound of his brother’s warming personality made Papyrus sigh in relief, just seeing his brother go back to his cute and childish ways made him relax.

_Bang!_

The sound of the brother’s cage rattled, a baton skimmed the bars alerting the brothers of a visitor. It was the same man who captured the brothers, he glared down at them with distaste.

“Y’all bettah shut up, it’s your turn in the auction. Don’t do anythin’ you’d regret, ya hear?” The officer snarled, he gestured over to his boys to lift the cage up onto the stage and threw a dark cloth over the cage.

The brothers went quiet, exchanging looks with each other, solemnness in their faces as their vision was darkened by the cloth drawn across their cage. Sans brought the feather in his hand to his chest, closing his eyes. Letting the presence of the small feather in his hands comfort him. Though he found it odd that the feather was pulsing with warmth, he didn’t question it.

***The feather fills you with comfort and a sense of tranquility.**

Feeling more at peace, Sans breathes out, and felt the cage settle down on the stage floor.

“Pappy, here, I want you to hold onto the pretty feather. Whatever or whoever dropped this beautiful feather must’ve been magical… Just the mere presence of such a little thing is comforting.” Sans had whispered quietly over the booming voice of the host, his hand holding out the feather towards Papyrus.

Papyrus shrugged, taking the feather into his hand, “hmm, if you say so bro.”

Caressing the feather, Papyrus marveled at the sudden warmth it brought to his cold phalanges.

***You feel the warmth curling its way to your SOUL…**

***And strangely enough this warmth is welcoming…**

Papyrus closed his tired eye sockets, allowing the odd warmth of the feather to seep into his bones. Papyrus couldn’t help but agree with his brother, wherever the feather came from sure was magical.

The two brothers were quiet, listening to the announcer’s nasally voice ring out to the audience before the stage.

“Aaaand we have this week’s special haul of the month! They’re a walkin’, talkin’, undead freaks of nature! Lemme introduce ya to the undead brothers! One of the rarest monsters you’ll ever get a chance to see! Or even buy, if you’re lucky!”

Both Papyrus and Sans grimaced at the degraded words, neither of them liked being demeaned into a pet. The enthused shouts and the talk of money were tossed around. The cloth on the cage was dramatically ripped off. There was nothing to protect the skeleton brothers from the avaricious gaze of humans now.

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets, gently tugging his brother beside him, shielding his small brother from the cold and avid eyes of the humans. Immediately, shouts and bid reverberated through the air and smothered both the brother’s beings.

Then it happened.

Something that would rock everyone’s world.

**B O O M!**

The stadium’s -where the auction was held at- walls were blown to smithereens and as the debris cleared away, everyone gasped at the huge gaping crater that suddenly appeared. Smoke and fire swirled around and just when everyone thought they could rest, another explosion shook them to the core. Then came the loud insane scream and the war cries.

“NGAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU PUNKS ARE GONNA GET A PUMMELIN’ YA HERE!?!”

The brothers scrambled towards the bars of their cage, hands gripped the bars in shock and disbelief… Well Sans was, but Papyrus? Papyrus was speechless at the sight he was seeing.

There in the crater of the explosion was a blue and crimson blur rushing into the stadium, running straight towards the stage. Although the brothers couldn’t get a clear image of the familiar figure they knew it was this universe’s Undyne. Who else would have that violent enthusiastic personality?

“UN-SHARK TOOTH! DON’T RUSH INTO BATTLE SO RECKLESSLY! YOU NEED TO WAIT FOR MISS FEATHERS’S SIGNAL!” An alarmingly familiar voice caught the brother’s attention once more.

“YOU HEATHEN, THE CREAMPUFF IS RIGHT! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU WERE TO GET THAT FISH BRAIN OF YOUR’S SKEWERED!?”

They couldn’t believe their eyes, two very familiar skeletons stood on top of the rubble, both had long bones drawn out as weapons. These two skeletons looked somewhat alike despite one of them being a couple inches taller than the other.

“Papy? Is that Edge and Papyrus? I’m not seeing things, am I?”

Papyrus shrugged a smirk on his teeth, “eye could assure you, bro, that you aren’t seein’ things.”

Papyrus pointed at Sans’ eye lights in his sockets, while Sans only groaned in irritation.

“You better not be going back to your awful pun ways, brother.” Sans sighed, shaking his head.

Papyrus only gave his brother a knowing smirk, “nyeh, tibia honest bro, i honestly-”

“Wowie, sirs! I really do hate to interrupt this cute sibling squabble but… Don’t ya want to get out of this cage first?”

The skeleton brothers blinked at the soft and kind voice that interrupted them, looking over to the voice was a young woman somewhere in her mid-twenties, she had bangs that swiped over her right eye and a long mane of (h/c) locks weaved into a fish tail braid hid underneath a big tuft of a galaxy print scarf- Papyrus had to rub his eye sockets, the design on the beautiful scarf seemed to move in motion. The glare of the sunlight outlined her figure, highlighting her youthful face and her heterochromia eyes. They also had taken notice of the ridiculously long scarf that wound around the lady’s neck, it’s tail end nearly brushing against the wooden planks of the stage. Papyrus swore he saw the scarf lift upwards and wave at him, but it may have been his imagination. The lady wore jean overalls, a utility belt hanging down her waist, a long-sleeved shirt underneath it, a pair of dark navy boots, a crystal pendulum necklace that hung down her chest, and on her right arm was a band of the-

“Y-You’re part of the rebellion! That’s the sigil of the-”

The human winked making finger guns at the stout skeleton, “That’s right mister Skeleton! It’s the sigil of the Angels Syndicate! Now, I do believe you two want out of this cage, yes?”

“Y-yes, of course, Miss human!” Sans clapped his hands, eye lights forming big stars.

“nyeheh, that be great kiddo.” Papyrus spoke up, dragging the lady’s attention to himself.

The lady beamed, “That’s good to hear mister Skeletons! Now, stand back and watch the master of lock picking at work~”

Rubbing her hands together, the lady kneeled down on the stage and popped open a pocket on her utility belt, brandishing out two thin needle like tools. Sticking her tongue out the intriguing young lady stuck the two tools into the lock, twisting it and turning it as she focused on the lock.

While the lady was doing that, the skeleton brothers looked past her figure to watch the chaos spread through the stadium. Sans and Papyrus were still both in a state of shock, they saw Edge and Papyrus free the rest of the slaves from their cages and guided them towards the crater which had this odd swirling mass of whites, dark blues, and black above it. Before any of the brothers could ask what the peculiar thing was, a familiar bulky officer made his way toward the brothers in the cage. His face filled with pure hot rage, his baton in his hand dripped with red, and his eye seemed to swell. The man rose his baton, running towards the oblivious lady.

“hey kid, get out of the way!”

There was a click and a satisfied hum, she was completely oblivious to the impending danger she was in. Tilting her head, she stared at Papyrus in confusion, “Get out of the way? Pfft, it’s okay mister skeleton! No need for moving out of the way! See, I finally opened the lock!”

Sans jumped up shaking his head quickly, “NO, NO! MISS HUMAN! YOU MISUNDERSTAND! THE BAD HUMAN, HE’S COMING! YOU’LL GET HURT!”

The lady only shrugged, staying in place as she pulled off the lock of the cage, “Awe, you guys are so sweet! But don’t you worry mister skeletons! See-”

The officer came closer, his posture stiff.

“I-”

His baton raised over her head.

“Have-”

Then there was a loud thud and a groan of pain.

“an awesome friend watching over me!”

Standing up and opening the cage, she gestured with an arm to the woman who tackled the burly man to the ground.

“Her name’s Saber Tooth!”

The named woman stood up, one leg propped on the tackled man’s chest, blowing her dreadlocks from her face a stern look drawn on her face as she glared softly at the carefree lady.

“Sugah, how many times do I hafta’ tell ya! Lion Claw there aint’ gonna like it when I tell ‘im you were relyin’ on me ta’ save ya again.” Saber Tooth sighed in disappointment, ruffling her soot black dread locks.

 Saber Tooth, is a woman in her mid-twenties, she has caramel skin with dark chocolate eyes. The woman had on a black leathered jacket, a short dark green tank top, camouflage pants, combat boots, a band of the rebellion sigil wrapped around her left thigh, and a couple of dog tags that hung down to her chest. The intimidating woman’s stature was five inches taller than the scarf wearing lady and it was quite amusing to see the caramel skinned woman mother over the grown lady.

“I know, but I had a feeling you would save me before I could even have the chance to defend myself, Sabes! You know you can’t help but watch over me!” The scarf lady gave the stern-faced woman a sweet and cheesy smile.

The two had a small stare down before Saber Tooth sighed in defeat, raising her arms as she hopped down the stage, “I can never understand ya sometimes, Sugah. Welp, I bettah go help Leopard, Lion Claw, an’ Fox Foot in the transport. That rift I have open won’t stay open for long. So, why don’t cha’ get those numbskulls outta this hell hole.”

The scarf wearing lady nodded, saluting the woman playfully before turning around to give the amused looking skeletons a smile.

“You heard the lady, mister skeletons! Time ta’ get out of that cage and onwards to your awaiting freedom!”

The unnamed lady outstretched her hands towards the skeleton brothers who were still situated in the cage. A kind and pure smile reached the corner of her eyes.

“Well? Don’t cha’ want to be free from those chains and that collar? Just take my hands and your whole life will change!”

The two brothers exchanged looks then looked over to the lady before them with her hands open for them to take. This mysterious young lady with a ridiculously long scarf, enchanting heterochromia eyes, and a smile purer than any other human’s smile can be had sent them into an ending conclusion. This person who they’ve only met a couple minutes ago is a genuinely kind-hearted SOUL and they had no need to check her stats to see she’s a good person.

So, the brothers had come to a final decision that would change their lives forever.

They reached out to the light, to this lady’s hands and grasped it in a gentle hold.

And that’s when they felt it…

The _comforting_ warmth that seeped through their bones.

The same warmth that gave their SOULs a source of peace.

Their eye lights met heterochromia ones.

And suddenly…

“Heh, Welcome-”

They are filled with…

“Friends, to your freedom and to-”

 **H O P E**.

“The Rebellion.”

**Author's Note:**

> A lil' sneak peak on the next chapter, ARC 1- Wings of Hope  
> "Oh, sweet butter nut biscuits! I must be pulling a dumb! I forgot to introduce myself to you!"


End file.
